mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
MultiThématiques
MultiThématiques '''is French media company owned by Groupe Canal+. The company have eighteen television channels. History '''MultiThématiques was founded on 1st August 1988 as Ellipse Câble. Launch of the company for the knowledge channel Planète Câble. On 30th September 1988, Ciné+ Premier was launched under the name called CinéCinémas. On 29th Novemver 1990, Jimmy was launched under the name called Canal Jimmy. On 7th January 1991, Ciné+ Classic was launched under the name called CinéCinéfil. On 27th April 1996, Ellipse Câble is renamed as MultiThématiques. and the two channels called CinéCinémas Prime and CinéCinémas Seconde are launched. On 1st November 1996, Seasons was launched and broadcasts fishing and hunting. On 2nd September 1998, Planète+ A&E was launched under the name called Planète Forum. On 15th September 1999, Planète+ Thalassa was launched under the name called Planète Thalassa. On 15th September 2002, Ciné+ Famiz and Ciné+ Club were launched under the name called CinéCinéma Succès and CinéCinéma Auteur. On 26th October 2002, MultiThématiques was acquired the sports channel Sport+. On 1st September 2003, Ma Planète was launched the children's version of Planète. On January 2004, MultiThématiques was acquired the AlloCiné Info was renamed as CinéCinéma Info. On November 2004, MultiThématiques was updated the logo's symbol was removed. On December 2004, MultiThématiques was acquired the channel Comédie!. On October 2006, CinéCinéma Info was closed by reason: faced with the low number of viewers not allowing to have a sufficient profitability. On 27th March 2007, MultiThématiques was acquired the TPS channels (like TPS Star, TPS Cinéstar, Infosport, Télétoon and Piwi). On 4th September 2007, Planète Juniors was launched on previous months, Ma Planète and Eurêka! were closed. On 27th November 2007, Planète+ Crime+Investigation was launched under the name called Planète Justice. On 22nd March 2009, Planète Juniors was closed by reason: some programmings was moved to Télétoon. On 17th May 2011, MultiThématiques was rebranded and the new logos were changed and this channels were changed its last letter "+". like Canal+ channels. On November 2011, MultiThématiques was acquired the channels: Télé Maison and Cuisine.tv. On 4th May 2012, TPS Star was closed by reason: some movies and matches moved to Canal+. On 4th July 2012, Golf+ was launched and broadcasts golf. On 30th August 2013, Ciné+ Star was closed by reason for France. On 26th June 2015, Jimmy was closed along with Maison+, Cuisine+ and Sport+. On 1st January 2016, Planète+ Thalassa was closed by reason: the knowledge channels are too strong that MultiThématiques and France Télévisions decided together to close the channel. On 26th September 2017, Polar+ was launched. On 27th February 2018, CStar Hits France was launched and was cable and satellite version of Groupe Canal+'s CStar. On 2nd September 2019, MultiThématiques was acquired the channel Mezzo from Lagardère Active. Logos Ellipse Cable (1988-1996).png|First logo (1988 to 1996) MultiThematiques (1988-2004).png|Second logo (1996 to 2004) MultiThématiques (2004-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2004 to 2011) MultiThématiques (2011-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2011 to present) Navigation External links * Official website Category:Television broadcasting companies in France Category:MultiThématiques Category:Groupe Canal+ Category:Launched in 1988 Category:France